


The Twins - What If Nothing Is Something

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: Just ExtraOrdinary Life - Character Prologue Series [12]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Sometimes what you call ordinary is extraordinary.





	The Twins - What If Nothing Is Something

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

-Rea-  
  
“Do you understand me, Rea ? No matter what, you have to keep this just to yourself.” The 5 years old Rea just nod toward her mother.  
  
“Demo, why do we have to keep this a secret from Sha ?” She can’t help but ask his mother innocently.  
  
The middle-aged woman just sigh. She knew this will coming, and she’d prepared what to say. But in reality, it’s harder to perform than in a mere thought.  
  
“Look, Rea. You are the younger child between you and Shana, thus has the possibility to someday replace your father’s place to lead this Org. That’s the fate of the youngest child of Kishimoto. But, there might be problem about this matter of fact considering your sister’s attitude. How should I put this, compare to you, Shana was more ambitious, and a bit more bossy. So, it’s not impossible that she might deny the fate of the Kishimoto clan.” The woman try to explain.  
  
“Ha ?” Rea tilt her head to the right. True that she understood her mother’s words at some point, but to understand it fully, it seemed impossible for the little girl.  
  
Her mother just sigh again. “Hmm. Listen, you and Shana is like a Yin Yang circle which completed each other. When you feel tolerant when someone hurted you, then Shana will act up to avenge you without even you tell her anything. And when you least interested in something, Shana feels obsessed to it. Something like that.”  
  
Rea just nod in understanding. “Wakarimashita. So you’re saying that when I don’t mind whether it’s me or not who will be this Org’s next leader, Shana will mind it the most ?”  
  
“Hai.” The woman caress her daughter’s hair lovingly.  
  
“But why would Shana feel that way ?” Rea ask curiously.  
  
“Let’s just say that it’s a matter of nature. No one to blame for her obsession, and I’m not saying that it’s bad. But, until the 2 of you old enough to understand each other better. Until you 2 had grown enough, it’s better to keep this truth from Shana. At least until she will admit the truth with open heart. For her own future, it’d be better to keep her obsession under control.” Explained the mother of the twins.  
  
Rea frown for a bit. “I think so.” She agreed her mother who smile tenderly at her.  
  
Sensing her daughter’s unsatisfied feeling, the Goddess decided to speak further. “There’s a reason of why it’s the youngest child of the family chosen as the successor of this Org. Our elders believed that the younger child will lived longer than the older one, therefore they will lead this Org longer before they passed away and hand over the leadership title to their successor. So that’s why they decided to put this unusual rule for this Org. That’s unavoidable for any of us. And you have to understand that.”  
  
“I do understand, it’s just, I still think that it’s unfair.” Rea reasoned out.  
  
“Someday, you will learn about the fairness of life, my girl. And when you finally learnt that, you’ll understand more about the life’s unfairness.” Her mother console her softly.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Mei-chan ! How’s Okaa-sama and the baby ?!” Rea ask frantically as she saw her mother’s guardian walk out the room.  
  
The woman just look at her solemnly before saying, “Gomen ne. But we can’t save your younger sister.”  
  
“Uso…” Uttered the 6 years old girl while placing her small hand on her mouth as tears slowly dripped down her cheeks.  
  
Without waiting any other explanation, Rea immediately run inside the room just to find her mother crying her heart out to her both hands. Cannot believing what she saw, little Rea decided to leave them all to calm herself. In her state of depression, she didn’t notice the smirk formed on her sister’s face.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Your father had died in an assignment. We just heard the news from one of the man we assigned to follow him.” The guardian of the Goddess tell the 2 girls in front of them reluctantly. She hates this kind of job. Telling bad news to people.  
  
“What ?” Both girls exclaim in unison.  
  
“Keigo just told me that. I’m so sorry.” Meina put a long face. Just when the Goddess is in a state when she needs her husband’s support the most, this unfortunate event had to occurred. The Goddess is 6 months pregnant for crying out loud !  
  
None of the girls speak up after that. But what the woman saw in one of the twins’ face surprised her. While Rea hold a saddened face upon losing someone’s important to her. The stoic face on her sister didn’t faltered. She remained as cold as she could. For an untrained eyes, they’ll thought that maybe she’s too shocked to even make such sad expression, but upon seeing the smirk which is formed ever so slightly on the older girl between the twins made Meina think otherwise.  
  
 _‘This girl sure is dangerous.’_ Thought the woman as she remembered what her mistress told her 6 years ago.  
  
Rea just couldn’t believe her ears. After losing her little sister, now her father has to leave too. _‘Why ?’_ She asks herself. A single question that remained unanswered.  
  
On the other hand, Shana is feeling excited all of sudden. True that she was surprised by the news. But apparently, she’s more surprised by the possibilities that might occur after this and can’t help but feeling excited.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
-Shana-  
  
A tear unconsciously slipped from her eyes after the whole conversation she wished she never overheard before. After banging and locking herself inside her room, she let her body fall toward the bed.  
  
 _“How should I put this, compare to you, Shana was more ambitious, and a bit more bossy. So, it’s not impossible that she might deny the fate of the Kishimoto clan.”_  
  
Shana cleched her small fists upon remembering a part of the conversation her mother and her sister was having before.  
  
“Why did you say those words Okaa-sama ?” The little girl ask herself between her tears. She might be still a child, but she’s outstandingly intelligent and it’s nothing weird that she understood what her mother had meant without further explanation.  
  
 _“For her own future, it’d be better to keep her obsession under control.”_  
  
“I don’t understand you, Okaa-sama.” The tears of her frustration is slowly replaced by the tears of anger.  
  
The words her mother said, the way she spoke it, and on top of that, the affection she gave Rea. Such affection she never received. Such love she never felt.  
  
“I’ll show you someday Okaa-sama, what will my obsession turn out to be.” She said determinedly to herself as she wipes away her tears. “I’ll let you know.”  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shana just watch her twin sister run away after her brief visit inside the room where their mother supposed to deliver their younger sister. Seeing her tears-stricken face, it’s not hard for her to predict what had happened.  
  
A smirk formed on her face. “I guess this is an advantage. I won’t need to deal with this baby girl.” She whispered to herself as she followed the path Rea took just a min before.  
  
Once she’s outside, she found her sister sitting on the bench where they always shared when there’s something they wanted to share with each other. She ignores the clench on her heart upon seeing Rea in such a depressed state.  
  
 _‘Well, it’s not like I’d like to have a share of her sadness right now.’_ She thought as she shrug her shoulder and walk away.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
 _‘Well, doesn’t it a good news ? Now all I have to do is to deal with this coming baby from Okaa-sama. I think it will be much more easier after Otou-sama is gone.’_ She thought in delight after Meina told her the unfortunate event happening to her father in his latest assignment.  
  
Then, she realized that Meina is staring at her in surprise. She couldn’t help but to grin wider. _‘Maybe she should knew about this a bit.’_  
  
Her mind then wander of what she ought to do in taking over the Org. She’d used to her secrecy in planning her next movement. And now after her father passed away, she need to change her action into a more aggressive one. She’d predicted what she’ll do if this kind of occurance happen.  
  
 _‘Maybe I should confront Okaa-sama. I wonder what her reaction will be._ _’_ She thought evilly.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
-The Confrontation-  
  
“Come in.” A mild woman’s voice can be heard from inside the room.  
  
Shana slowly open the door. All the while trying her best to hide her excitement. Soon, she’ll be able to do what she wanted to do without hesitation. But for now, she had to hold it all.  
  
“Ah, Shana. What do you want from me, dear ?” Asked the middle-aged woman softly.  
  
Shana feel like she wanted to puke. She’s sick of her fake sweetness. “Let’s just skip with the formalities. I believe you know what I want Okaa-sama.”  
  
The woman stay stunned for a while before regaining her composure. “Shana, as much as you know that fate is something you can’t avoid, you also know that I can’t give you what you want.”  
  
Shana take a deep breath. She knows that this kind of answer will she received. “Then I’ll simply destroy this Org to make anew.”  
  
The respond she got from her mother satisfied her. The surprised look, added to the fraightened figure is enough to make her smile.  
  
“I’m only 10 right now, so perhaps you thought that there’s nothing much I can do. And I realized it too. But I’ll tell you this now. Someday, you’ll regret of ever thinking of me as a selfish person. Because that what made me a selfish person right now.” Then, she walks out the room gracefully, make no spare to wait for her mother’s reply.  
  
But just when she’s reaching the door, she halted. “I will destroy any trance of this Org and those stupid rules and fate things. Even if I have to kill you and Rea, I will. Everyone who stands in my way will die. And I will be the new leader of the new era of the DarkGod Org. The new form of Goddess.” And with that she walks out.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
-The Revealing-  
  
“I sense something bad will happen. That’s why I asked you to gather here now.” The woman who sit weakly on her chair speak in a tone of urgency.  
  
“What is it, Okaa-sama ?” Asked her now only daughter left with a frown.  
  
The Goddess just smile. “Rea, no matter what I’m going to tell you, promise me, that you will protect this Org with your whole power, ne ?”  
  
Rea frown deeper, but she nods anyway.  
  
“Good.” The Goddess smile weakly. “Listen, the truth is, your little sister wasn’t died 4 years ago. She was hidden by the ungood purpose of someone. She is indeed, the one that Meina took care right now.”  
  
Rea widen her eyes. “Maya ?”  
  
Her mother nod in reply. “You know that Shana left right ? But do you know why she left ?”  
  
Rea shake her head slowly.  
  
“If you remembered what I told you when you were 5, about the secret I asked you to kept, then you probably will understand. Shana wanted to be the Goddess, and she even told me before she left, that she’ll do everything to be one, even if she has to sacrifice the life of her beloved.” Explained the woman. “Me and your father knew this since long, and that’s why we decided to hide Maya from her own fate. But now, when your father no longer here, I’m afraid of what will happen to this baby.” She rubs her stomach lovingly.  
  
“But I won’t give up that easily. I’ll make sure that this baby will be saved. No matter what will happen to me, I’ll make sure that our baby will be saved.” She said determinedly. “And that’s why, I need you to protect this Org, and also to protect your siblings. You’re the only one who can do this Rea. And maybe, with you, Shana will realize her mistake and return to the person she used to be. To forget her unhealthy ambition. Will you do that Rea ?”  
  
The girl just hung her head down low. She doesn’t know what to do. She knows she has to do this, but there’s a part of her which hesitated on doing so.  
  
“Don’t worry, you won’t be left alone in your journey, my girl. There will always be people around you who will give you a hand. So do not be afraid.” Console her mother.  
  
Then, after taking a deep breath, Rea nod her head slowly. Yeah, maybe her mother was right. Maybe if it’s her, then Shana will come back _‘home’_.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
-What If Nothing Is Something-  
  
“Maybe I was too weak to confront her by my own. Maybe if I was brave enough, none of this will ever happen.”  
  
“Rea-sama…” The man from behind the now Goddess girl can only mutter her name.  
  
Rea sigh in defeat. “Keigo-kun, I actually realized about Shana’s plan since the beginning, but I held hope in her. I hoped that maybe she’ll change her mind without the need to confront her myself. And now, I regret it. If only I didn’t lose to my fear. Then maybe she’ll still here with us. And Okaa-sama will also still be here with us. Maya won’t need to be hidden from her true self. And our baby brother won’t go missing.”  
  
“Rea-sama, it’s no good to blame yourself. It’s not your fault that everything turned out this way.” The man console her.  
  
“But still…”  
  
“Rea-sama.” Kaigo cut in. “Just think of this whole matter as a trial of life. This is your fate, as well as Shana-sama’s fate, and none of you can ever lied your hands on the power of fate. What’s done is done. And what you can do now is, to try to fix it as best as you can. There’s no point of regretting anyway.”  
  
Rea speak nothing for a few min. She seemed to be deep in thought. Her mind seemed to wander far away, until finally, she decided to break the silence.  
  
“Yeah. I think you’re right.” She speaks softly. Thus, she still can’t hold the tears she’d been holding since the day her sister came and ended their mother’s life and started the chaos. “This is something to learn for life in the future.”  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“If only she never thought that bad about me, none of this should’ve occurred.” Shana whisper solemnly as she traces her finger on the mirror in front of her.  
  
Much the her surprise, her mother’s voice rang through the whole room. _“You misunderstood me my daughter.”_  
  
Shana widen her eyes and she immediately scan through the room frantically, searching where the source of the voice came from, and who would play a bad joke with her now.  
  
 _“No one is playing a game with you Shana.”_  
  
“Where are you ?” Shana scream to no one in particular.  
  
 _“Look at me Shana. Turn around and look at me.”_  
  
Hesitantly, she turns around and her eyes widen more at the sight in front of her. Standing right behind her, is her mother’s reflection smiling sadly. Shana turns back abruptly, but found no one standing near her. She’s all alone inside her room. But then, the reflection of her mother still there.  
  
“What do you want from me ?” She asks harshly, decided that she’ll follow whatever being done right now.  
  
 _“Shana, I never hated you. You’re my girl and I loved you as much as I loved Rea.”_  
  
“Yeah ? Then it was me who caught the wrong meaning behind your words saying that I’m an obsessed girl ?” Shana spat.  
  
Her mother just look at her with sorrow. _“You were right. It was my fault to pointed out my fear back then. But you have to understand, I didn’t mean anything bad at you. I was just want you to accept your fate with open-heart. Nothing more. If I knew that it’ll hurt you so much, I wouldn’t said any of that.”_  
  
“But you did. And it’s too late to sweet-talk me.” She stick to her decision, though she couldn’t hide her confused heart.  
  
 _“Maybe it’s too late for me to took back those words. But it’s not too late for you to stop what evil whisperes to you right now. Rea needs you. And you need her as well.”_  
  
“SHUT UP !” Shouted the frustrated girl. “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ELSE FROM YOUR MOUTH ! GET LOST FROM MY LIFE !!”  
  
Shana do what anybody will do in that state of depression. She takes what’s in her reach and throw it toward the fragile glass as hard as she can. When the thing collided with the mirror, the glass break into tiny little pieces. Though the kind smile of her mother didn’t miss Shana’s eyes right before the mirror crashed.  
  
A single drop of tear escape her left eye. She hastily wipes the tear away, which only resulted with more tears which dripping down her cheeks.  
  
“Silly. Why would I cry over this. I did what I wanted to do and I shouldn’t regret it.”  
  
She takes a very deep breath and wipes her tears once again. This time she managed to stop the salty water from rolling down her face. “This is going to be the last tears I’ve ever shed. That was nothing. She wasn’t real. Nothing could stop me, not anymore.”


End file.
